


Imprisoned

by BobTheFurby



Category: BomBARDed, Dice Paper Role
Genre: Chaos Sauce, Gen, the tight five
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-05-25 04:51:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14969492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BobTheFurby/pseuds/BobTheFurby
Summary: After losing a battle against a nowhere man, Chaos sauce finds themselves taken to a prison that houses another group.





	1. the Arrival

One by one the prisoners are lead to their cells, being defeated after their magic failing them.  All bound and gagged, preventing them from using their magic. One of the halfling looks at the other one with a questioning look. The other shakes his head and moves ahead.  A half-orc moves next to the first halfling and gives him a nudge, hoping to reassure him. He gives a nod in thanks as their ways part. She follows the guard upstairs, and he goes forward into another part of the building.  He can hear footsteps behind him, turning his head he could see a tall being that seemed to glow walking behind him. The man wears red robes and sandals, who knows what else underneath. The man stops short a few feet behind him and put into a cell.  He follows the guard to the next one over and shoved in, having his manacles jingle as he moves. The door shuts behind him and a voice shouts.

“Put yer hands against the door, you can have yer hands free in yer cell, but expected to cuff up when we tell you to.” The voice explains as the handcuffs get taken off.  The halfling rubs his wrists and heads farther into the room, noting on how small and bare it was. A bed occupies one corner and what seems to be a chamberpot in another, closer to the door.  He goes to lie on the bed, watching the door as he lies on the bed. It seems to be a thick wooden door with a slot in the middle of the door big enough for a bowl to go through. He ends up falling asleep, dreaming of nothing.  Upstairs, the half-orc is just having the handcuffs taken off, feeling too tired to fight against these people. Once free, she goes to the bed, flopping down on it and making it creak. The collar on her neck was an annoyance, being big and bulky.  She saw that everyone that came in their small group came with has one on, preventing any magic used. She lets out a sigh and stares at the floor, thinking of her friends. A bang and a shout catches her attention, sounding like it came from next door.  She places her ear against the wall and could hear a small amount of conversation.

“-dor, do you want your friends to suffer?  Just accept the fate given to you, by Tempest’s will” A voice states, another shout and a scream rattles her as silence fills the room now.  A door is opened and closed, soon her door knob begins to rattle. She moves to the bed quickly, not wanting them to know that she had been listening.  The door opens to reveal a slight woman with a clipboard in hand.

“Ah good, you’re awake.  Cuff up and take her to the lab, I want a full physical on her.” The woman states before leaving as fast as she came in.  The guards go towards the half-orc with manacles in hand. She watches them, noting the speed and positions of the advancing guards.  The guards get to her and fumbles with the manacles for a second, causing the other to smack him on the back of the head.

“Come on you dolt, just cuff her up already.” He growls.  The other guard finally cuffs her, not tightening it enough to fully secure her.   She slyly grins as she is led to the door, wondering what the lab is going to be like.  After leaving her own cell, the door next to hers open and a red-headed male is being pushed out the door.  She could feel her rage building, seeing this older man injured and being forced to move. She lets out a yell and charges at the guard leading the man, not caring about the one leading her.  The guard lets out an oof as he is hit, being thrown to the ground.

“Shit I thought she had that spell.” her guard shouts, rushing at the half-orc to restrain her.  The half-orc doesn’t hear him till the last second as he tackles her. She lets out a grunt and tries to plant her feet, slipping on a wet spot and hitting the ground hard.  The guard gets on top of her to pin her down, the other guard getting to his feet. The human can only watch, holding his side as it bleeds. She lets out a roar and pushes the guard off of her, swinging at the other and hitting him in the jaw.  The human tackles the guard she just punched, pushing him to the ground.

“RUN!” he shouts, getting off the guard and starts running down the hall.  The half-orc follows, wondering if this man knew where they were going or if he was going to be ok.  The human’s right hand goes back to his wound, now bleeding a little bit more than before. They turn a corner, only to be greeted by four more guards, two each to a prisoner.  The human skids to a stop, recognizing one of the prisoners.  
“A’lan! We gotta go!” He shouts, causing the glowing man to nod and smacks the back of his head into the guard behind him’s face, making him let out a shout and let go. The other prisoner has taken out of his own guard, letting out a huff.  

“Raz’ul! Come on we gotta find Randy and go!” The half-orc shouts, following after the human.  The glowing being and dwarf are now following.

“Thandor, they have Brakai upstairs and Snatch is down here somewhere. I don’t know if Oriki’s probably upstairs as well.” A’lan pants as they head farther in. A halfling is seen skidding as they turn the corner, a guard chasing after him.  Yashee grins and charges at the guard, tackling him and allowing the halfling to reach the others. A shout of surprise from the other two is heard as she knocks the guard out. She rejoins them and they hustle to an empty cell to talk.

“Snatch! You made it out? What of Oriki or Brakai?” A’lan asks as soon as the door closes.  Yashee checks over Raz’ul, looking for any obvious wounds. He waves her off and goes to join the other three.

“Las I heard she was being taken down to the labs.  Brakai could be out of his cell as well. ‘Eard the big man stomping about above me.” Snatch replies, holding his shoulder.  Thandor looks at him and moves to check his shoulder, bending down to get a good height. He places his hands on Snatch’s shoulder and shifts it, causing a popping noise.  Snatch lets out a yelp and jumps away from Thandor. He just stares at him in shock as he holds his shoulder.

“Sorry Snatch. I thought that was the right way. Did you want me to try again or…?” Thandor asks with a sheepish look on his face.  Snatch shakes his head.

“Thas alright, I think I can manage till we get somewhere better.” Snatch replies quickly, grimacing slightly from the pain.  Yashee wanders over and looks at Snatch’s shoulder. A roar can be heard and crashing from above, soon silence after a loud thump.

“Sounds like Brakai got recaptured…” Snatch comments, wondering if they will be able to get away.  Footsteps are heard running past the door, causing everyone to hold their breath.

“They’re gone! Check the rooms!” Voices are heard shouting.  Snatch quickly goes over to Thandor and unlocks the manacles with ease, soon moving to the others and freeing them as well.

“We need to move, A’lan let Snatch see that collar of yours.” Thandor notes, heading to the door to have a listen for guards.  Raz’ul and Yashee watch anxiously as Snatch begins to pick the collar. The collar falls off and A’lan lets out a sigh of relief.

“Right you two, your turn.” Snatch states, turning to the bards.  They step over to him, glancing at the door now and then. Thandor listens at the door, not opening it since it was closed before.  The collars pop off with ease, giving the bards their powers back and Raz’ul his druid spells. Snatch goes back to holding his shoulder after putting his lockpicks away again, having them hidden on his body.

“Alright so who should we go find first?” Yashee asks, rubbing the back of her neck.

“Probably your friend.  We can find Brakai and Oriki on the way.”

“Don forget we need our weapons as well.” Snatch pipes in as Thandor opens the door slowly. Thandor makes a motion for them to follow and slowly heads out the door.  The others follow quietly, hoping that the guards weren’t around. The small group make their way upstairs, ducking into different rooms to keep from being seen. In another part of the prison the tiefling is unconsciously sitting in a wooden chair,  a thick collar on her neck and a mask over her face. A woman stands in front of her and smiles.

“Thas a gud girl.  Your little friends are enjoyin themselves with a fun little spell that will keep them nice and quiet.  Now then, les get that punishment started fer that nasty little spell you managed.” She says and runs a knife into the tieflings stomach, missing any vital organs.  The female lets out a muffled scream and writhes from the pain, waking up quickly. The lady smiles and stabs again, missing another organ. Another scream from the tiefling before she passes out once again.  The lady pulls the knife again and lets the blood drip on the stone floor.

“Git er back to er cell after being patched up.  She will need time to think.” She orders, watching as the guards uncuff the tiefling from the chair and drag her out of the room, leaving a trail of blood. Another guard enters, having a sour look on his face and a new bruise forming on his face.

“Ma’am, the goliath woke up.  We managed to get him down, but I worry the others will start to wake from the spell as well.” He reports, stammering the second part as she stares at him.

“Why don you send him in. I wan to actually have a chat with him about his friends.  
She says, thinking if she could get the goliath to talk then she could have no trouble getting the others to talk as well.  The guard nods and heads out the door, nervous about facing the goliath once again. He opens the door and finds the goliath still knocked out on the bed, his feet hanging over the edge.  The guard is joined by another, a half orc, carrying another set of manacles with longer chains.

“The lady wants him extra secured while down in the basement with her.  ‘Eard she has plans with this one to get ‘im to talk.” She explains while going to confine the larger creature.  The goliath stirs slightly as she finishes shackling his legs.

“Easy ther big boy.  Big boss is going to see you now.  Just get up nice and easy and les not have any more problems yeah?” She says in a soothing voice, moving to help the goliath up.  The goliath lets out a growl and sits up on his own. A mask covers his face, much like the tiefling, to keep him from talking. The guards escort him down to the basement to where the lady waits with a smile on her face.

“Ah the great and mighty Brakai. I mus say, you are much bigger in person than I thought.” She comments as the guards sit him down and chain him to the chair.  Brakai stares daggers at her as she watches, holding a bloody knife in hand.

“You know, that tiefling was in here earlier.  She left a nice trail as they dragged her out of here to get patched up so she and I can...chat again.” She says, moving closer to him.  He could feel his rage build, knowing that this woman had hurt his friend.


	2. Interrogation and pain

The lady stands in front of him with blood dripping down the knife, him cut up in various places.  His rage had failed him and she had ways to try to make him talk. The two guards from before begin to uncuff him as she looks on with disgust on her face.

“Get im into the hole after a patch up. I wan the alfling next.  Wait...The red headed one. I think it's time we started talking to that...Chaos sauce group.” She orders, a smile crawling onto her face as she thinks.  The guards nod and drag Brakai out of the room, being careful to not wake the rocky man. As they pass a metal door a small clink of chains can be heard, causing the guards to stop.

“He shouldn’t be up yet.  Ah well his time is soon with the lady anyways.” One comments and urges the goliath forward.  The guards lower him into a large hole, already occupied by a half-orc female. The guards look over the edge to see if the half-orc was asleep.

“Ah good, The spell is still working.  I wonder if they know that they aren’t really escaping.” The female guard mutters as they leave the hole’s edge.  Thandor stops the group as they reach a fork in the halls, stairs going up and another corridor of cells stretches before them.  Raz’ul looks at the walls and notes a missing front door.

“Uh guys? Where’s the door?” He asks, causing the other to look as well. Snatch goes to the and puts his hand on it, knowing that the door should be there.

“What do you think this means. I mean wasn ther a door when we came in?” Snatch asks as he turns to look at A’lan and Thandor.  The two men look at each other as they think.

“I think there was?  It was hard to see since they moved us so fast.” Thandor replies as Snatch moves away from the wall.  A’lan’s eyes widen as he looks around wildly and walks towards a guard, moving through him. The others watch in disbelief as the assimar moves through the guard, turning to look back at them with wide eyes.

            “This isn't real.” Snatch realizes before everything goes black.

The lady watches as a halfling is placed in front of her, sporting a nice black eye and a look of hate on his face. The lady just smiles and twirls the blade in hand, this time wiped clean.

“Randy Greentree. You know Rhiannon was excited that we might get you back to them.  They seemed upset that you left them and stole something of theirs.” She comments, circling the chair and the halfling. Randy sits in silence, having no mask like the others, but the collar on his neck seems thicker than the others.

“Oh I bet you are missing your little friend. I heard quite a bit about your little gizzard wizard. That collar is to keep you from doing any type of magic so don't try anything.” she states with a sneer. Randy just watches as she continues to pace, unable to move his head left or right.  She stops and suddenly stabs him, only grazing his side. He winces and his hand jerks on the arm of the chair towards his side, getting stopped by the manacle holding it in place. She lets out a hiss and moves to behind him, some clinking of bottles can be heard before she returns to in front of him.

“Open.” She orders, grabbing his chin and pulling on his lower jaw.  He fights against her hand as she pops a corked bottle and shoves the liquid into his mouth.  Randy coughs and struggles in her grasp. She clasps her other hand over his mouth, forcing him to swallow it.  He feels nothing at first as the lady backs away with a smile on her face. Soon he feels light headed and his vision begins to go black.

“We’re shipping you and your...friends to another place that can hold you better.  Of course those annoying adventurers will be joining you since this building is going to be closed.” She says the last part before realizing that he is knocked out cold.

“Ah well, at least you have the news of the move” She mumbles and motions a guard to take him away.

“Get them ready for the trip out, we leave at night.” She orders before leaving through another door.  The guards drag Randy out of the room and back to his cell, passing a thick wooden door with bars over the small window.  Alabaster hands reach up and grab them as they pass. A small voice with an accent whispers through the torch light.

“Don’ let em fool you. They tell lies to make you compliant.” The voice echoes into the hall, having one of the guards bang on the door to move the creature away.

“Ah shut it you tiefling. Hell will have you back soon enough.”  The guard spats before walking away. The tiefling curls up on her bed, feeling weak from the lack of food.  A tray slides into the room and footsteps can be heard walking away. She slides off and limps over to the tray, her leg dragging behind her.  She picks up the tray and takes it back to the bed, knowing the drugs will be in the food again, knowing that she will be tortured or taken away to that place again.  Her stomach grumbles and she takes a bit, knowing she would rather go through the pain then dying from hunger. 

She takes a bite and chews slowly, waiting for the drugs to take in.  She feels nothing but pretends to fall asleep as the door begins to unlock.

In the hole, the goliath snores loudly with food around him after being spilled from the tray.  Two guards haul the large being into a stretcher, dropping him the first time.

“The point is to get him into the stretcher lift!” A voice above shouts at them.  They try again and successfully get him onto the stretcher and watch him get lifted up before climbing some ropes themselves out of the hole.  Yashee wakes with a gasp as the door to her cell opens, her breathing fast as the same woman from her hallucination enters the room.

“Ah yes...Yashee is it?  My name is Angelica Bashevis, though that won’t be too relevant since you and others will be going to a new compound.  We’re here to get you ready for the trip there so just stay there and we can get you ready to go.” She says as she motions for two guards to approach the half-orc and one begins murmuring a spell.  She could feel her eyes begin to feel heavy, but that disappears after a few moments, causing the spellcaster to look back at Angelica in confusion.

“What’s wrong?” Angelica asks and begins to step toward the guard, who now has a terrified look on their face.

“T-The spell isn’t working Ma’am.  The others were knocked out by other means, should we do the same?” They ask with a tremor in their voice.  Angelica lets out a sigh and a nod. Before Yashee could even react something hard and heavy hits the back of her head, knocking her out cold.  The guards quickly restrain her and get ready to carry her out to the waiting carriages.

“We ride out after them, we have more work to do here.  Make sure to gather their items as well. I’m sure the facility will want them to...study.” She orders before leaving the room.  The guards drag the now unconscious Yashee outside, putting her in a carriage containing Randy and the tiefling. The carriage shifts from the added weight and the door shuts close.  The carriage jerks forward, bouncing the occupants slightly as the horse begins the journey to the new facility. Randy’s eyes open, almost glazed over as he starts to move his hands to his pants, looking for lockpicks.  A hand grasps his and his eyes flick to meet the tiefling’s eyes. She shakes her head as if to say not yet, her body at an odd angle due to a broken leg. He glares at her before punching her, sending her back. She lets out a grunt and hits the back of the seat hard, jostling the carriage a bit.  She lets out a grumble and rights herself, her tail hitting a beat on the seat. The carriage jerks to a stop before she can do anything and the door is jerked open. Before the occupants could do anything, sleep begins to take hold of the two awake. Randy’s eyes return to normal before falling asleep, letting out a mumble.

“I’m sorry..”  He falls into a deep sleep, hearing the laugh of the gizzard wizard.

“Heey Randy. Wasn’t that fun? She seems like a real challenge” The voice says, almost happy about the exchange that happened with the tiefling. Randy doesn’t respond, unsure of what the voice was talking about.  A scream can be heard as the two fall back asleep, nearly waking them again as it comes from another carriage. The source of the scream is of the blonde Aasimar, who is now writhing in pain on the ground. Raz’ul and Snatch watch in horror, being woken from the sudden stop of the carriage,  they saw the blonde get pulled out and stabbed, being pulled into the blade. The two let out a yell, Raz’ul lets out a muffled one due to a mask over his face that's suppose to keep him from talking. 

Snatch gives a shout and moves towards the door, nearly getting stabbed before dodging out of the way and runs to his friend.

“A’LAN!” he shouts, dodging out of the way as people try to grab him.  Raz’ul jumps out as well, smacking guards away as he runs towards the others.  A’lan goes to his knees, the knife still in his side. The other two get tackled, soon being shoved back into the carriage they were traveling in.  A’lan collapses to the ground, blood trickling out of his wound. One of the guards kicks him, getting a groan from him.

“Still alive...Get him in the carriage.  We’re running late.” The guard comments before leaving the two other guards to gather the injured being.  They chuck him in and slam the door shut, not bothering to put him in a seat. Raz’ul simply stares as does Snatch, now with a mask over his mouth as well.  The two help him up and Raz’ul looks at the injury with some concern. Snatch watches with concern as the carriage begins again. 

The rest of the journey continues, most of them slipping in and out of consciousness as the journey goes on.  The carriages come to a slow stop as it stops in front of a large building made of stone. The carriage doors open and one by one the prisoners are taken out.  Some get dragged while others are pushed forward to walk on their own. Thandor looks to see the rest of his friends looking worse for wear before being shoved into the dark entry hall.  He could hear the others stumble in after him before being shoved forward and then to the right. 

He is brought to a small room, smaller than his room at the previous place and is pushed in.  The manacles are left on and he is left in the dark. Screams can be heard farther in the building before the door is shut, cutting off any sound of the outside world.  He wanders to the bed, flopping down on it and grimacing from the hardness from the bed. He closes his eyes and thinks of Tempest, praying to him that he will help him, his friends and even his new friends out of this mess.


	3. The pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They finally reach the main facility. What awaits them?

Snatch wakes to the door opening and the sudden sound of the outside world, hurting his ears.  The door is quickly closed and something grabs his legs, pushing them together. He struggles to get out their grasp, getting a harsh slap on his leg.

“Nough of that short stuff. I have news about that glowing friend of yours. Turns out he didn’t make it through the journey after all.  Went out screaming and writhing in pain from what I heard. Shame you didn’t get to say goodbye.” They snarl, watching as the rogue’s eyes widen.  The person smiles at this and smashes something heavy on one of Snatch’s legs, making a cracking sound and Snatch lets out a muffled scream from the pain.  The person smirks and turns to leave, leaving Snatch writing and screaming in pain. The door opens then shuts, barely letting the sound of his screams escape the room.  They walk down the hall, surrounded by doors while tossing the heavy object slightly in their hand. They stop a few doors down and pockets the heavy object, knowing to use it to help...persuade the next person to help behave. He opens to door to find another halfling, this one looking angrier than the other one.  The person grins, watching the halfling wake up.

“Wakey, wakey.  Food’ll be here soon.though there should be more going round since you guys lost someone in your little band.  Don’t remember if it was the big chick or that dwarf. Either one, it was not a pretty death. Quite a bit of blood from what I saw.” They explain casually, watching as the halfling’s eyes widen with fear and sadness.  The person walks closer, close enough to his ear to whisper.

“If you behave, then you won’t have to join them. You may even get that teddy bear of yours...Randy.” the person says before pulling away.  Randy stares at him, scared and confused about the situation. His bandmates couldn’t be dead, or at least one of them. The person lifts Randy’s shirt a bit, showing some bandaging on his stomach from his stab wound.Randy flinches as the person touches it, soon unwrapping the bandages a bit to look at the wound itself.

“Looks like its healing. Good. We need more workers for the farm. Once you get healed up you will be given a work assignment for your...stay. Though from what I heard, you are suppose to be retrained for the nowhere man.” he states worth a slight chuckle,almosts as if there was a joke in his statement. Randy could only stare, still processing the fact that one of his band mates is dead.  The person leaves, just as another person enters to bring in the tray of food. The person stops the other and whispers something, making the other person nod before continuing forward.

“Food here.  Eat quick, food only comes twice a day.” They say as they place the tray down, moving to take the mask off Randy.  Randy stretches his jaw before reaching for the tray. The person leave, allowing Randy to eat alone and in the complete silence of the room.  As the door closes, the halfling suddenly becomes aware of the sound of his own chewing. He chews slower, trying to lessen the sound in his ears.  His mind starts racing, wondering who’s dead and who might still be alive.

Down below, a dwarf waits for the door to open again, knowing that the door might open again after his last stunt.  He had headbutted the guard that came in before. He got a good hit to his chin from the guard. The door begins to open, giving him a brief moment to hide.  He moves quickly to under the bed, using his small size to his advantage. The manacle’s chains clink as he shimmies under the bed. Footsteps can be heard entering slowly at first, a tray clatters to the ground, sending food scattering before receding out of the room.

“THE PRINCE IS GONE! HE GOT OUT!” The voice shouts, getting fainter.  The dwarf stays still for a minute more, making sure that the guards don’t come back.  Footsteps again, this time sounding more heavier then the others. The dwarf holds his breath, waiting.  Something grabs his leg and pulls him out from his hiding spot, making him let out a muffled yelp of surprise.

“Raz’ul. I see you managed to get off the bed despite the extra security we had on you.  You know with this behavior, you may just be hurting your friends...I’m sorry friend, I hate to inform you that due to some complications…and very bad behavior, that big half-orc friend of yours is no longer with us.” The person says as he drops Raz’ul back on the bed. Raz’ul’s eyes widen in shock from the news, not seeing that the new guard is putting more chains on him to keep him attached to the bed.  A whimper, though silent to the man next to him, escapes Raz’ul’s lips as he thinks of his half-orc bandmate being dead. Another person enters and whispers to the guard, making him lets out a sigh. He undos his work and throws Raz’ul over his shoulder like a bag of potatoes.

“Come on, you and another are wanted.” He grunts before walking out the door with Raz’ul, giving Raz’ul a look at the facility.  They walk down a hall of doors, the sound of the chains on his manacles clink as they move. A door opens and another guard comes out wheeling a tiefling in a chair.

“What do you think the warden wants with these two?” Raz’ul’s guard asks the other as the two walk down the hall with their captives secured.  They reach a dark oak door and the tiefling’s guard does a quick knock before opening it.

“Warden, we have the dwarf and tiefling bards.  You wanted to see them?” They announce, wheeling the tiefling forward with the other guard following behind with Raz’ul.  The warden, a halfling with jet black hair, slicked back. He wears a dark tunic with matching pants, his dark eyes piercing your soul when he looks at you.

“Excellent, go ahead and take the masks off, I want to talk to them.” He orders, watching as the guard holding Raz’ul plops him in a chair before removing the mask.  Raz’ul moves his jaw slightly, wincing from the pain of the punch he got before. The halfling watches with a smile as the tiefling squirms in her chair, her tail tied to her body to keep her from making a beat.  The guards move behind the two, ready to act if the two misbehave. The warden leans forward on his desk, which is much lower to the ground. The two prisoners simply stare and wait for him to speak. Raz’ul still in shock from the news about Yashee being dead.

“I know that you two are bards.  I also know that you haven't heard news of your little group.  Your little halfling friend....the rogue, didn’t make it through the night. He ended up being injured while being put into his cell.  He ended up getting a very nasty cut that cause a lot of blood loss.” He reports, watching as the tiefling stares in silence, tears beginning at the edge of her eyes.

“Snatch is...gone?” She asks, her voice cracking a bit.  The halfling’s face doesn't change as he looks at the dwarf again.  The tiefling lets out a slight sniffle as she thinks of the little halfling that has helped fought by her side on many occasions.  The warden makes a motion and she is wheeled away, sniffing now and then as she thinks of her fallen comrade. The dwarf listens as she is wheeled away and thinks of his fallen friend as well.  He clears his throat, trying to keep down his own tears.

“I’ll have to talk to her alone once she feels a bit better.” The warden notes, writing something down.

“Are they really dead?” Raz’ul asks finally, not caring about what this halfling wanted to talk about before.  The warden looks up from his writing but says nothing, shooing him away. The guard silently picks Raz’ul up and carries him out, back to his cell.  The mask back on, the dwarf begrudgingly goes back to the bed, hoping there would be more than silence, his thoughts. 

Snatch sits in front of the warden now, no mask on, but his arms attached to the chair.  The warden simply stares at a pile of papers in front of him.

“Snatch, the rogue from the tight five, defenders of a place called...Greymead?” He reads from the sheet on top, looking up at the halfling.  Snatch shifts uncomfortably in the chair.

“Yea, thas right. What about me friends?” The halfling retorts, twitching his hands to try and loosen the chains.  The warden makes a motion with his hand and the guard next to Snatch to take care of the moving hands. The guard tightens the chains on the rogue’s hands before moving away.

“Now then. I have you in here today to discuss the purpose of your group’s stay here.  You see, we learned that you have a member or your party that has had some...issues and have been taken in.  The rest of you are just here for aiding and abetting a criminal.” He reports, shuffling through the stack of papers now before speaking again.

“Your group is to be put to work in the factory.  Though due to you having a broken leg, you will be resting until that is better.” He says before shooing the two away.  The guard wheels the halfling out of the room and down the hall like his party member before. Snatch bends his head as he thinks of the others, thinking of what got them into this mess.  The guard wheels him around the corner and into a new cell, the same size as his old one with a shiny white bowl in the corner. The guard dumps him on the bed, leaving him isolated and alone again.

“Food will be here later. Rest for now.” The guard orders before shutting the door.    Snatch gets off the bed immediately and limps around the room in a pacing motion, thinking of how to get out of here.  A loud bang is heard from above him, making him smile.

“Big man must be above me. Les ust ope he doesn't breakthrough.” he mumbles before limping back to the bed.  He and the others were getting anxious now, being trapped in the rooms for a few days.

Yashee stares down the person in front of her, unsure what to think of the news she just received.  The person simply stares at her with a bored look on their face.

“Thought you would want to know, I’m about to go tell your other bandmate.” They say before leaving the half-orc alone. Yashee waits for the door to close before letting out a sniffle, feeling the sadness creeping over her after hearing the news.  The young dwarf was killed due to causing too many issues for the place, have been sent out to do some work in a mine the young dwarf caused an uprising and was killed in the quelling of it. The person that was just in the room only stated that the son of Daz’ul will no longer be an issue.  Tears begin to run down her cheeks as she goes to curl up on the bed, unaware of the truth.


End file.
